


who would trade the hum of night (for sunlight, sunlight, sunlight)

by funkyhawaiianshirt



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, In my defense it is 3 am, It’s super short, M/M, Missing Scene, Sharing a Bed, Touch-Starved, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyhawaiianshirt/pseuds/funkyhawaiianshirt
Summary: “I can hear you thinking.” Todd murmurs.Dirk turns to him. Todd had offered him the bed, but Dirk had insisted he take it so much so that he had accepted the offer out of annoyance.“I’ll try to keep it down.”He shifts, “No, I-...” he looks over his shoulder at him. His eyes are so blue under the moonlight. “I-...you can- come up here, if you’d like.”“I’m perfectly fine down here, thank you, Todd.”Something flashes in Todd’s eyes.Dirk corrects himself quickly, “-But it is...a tiny bit uncomfortable.”
Relationships: Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently
Comments: 7
Kudos: 107





	who would trade the hum of night (for sunlight, sunlight, sunlight)

The nest of blankets and pillows he had made in the corner of Hobbs’ spare bedroom was in fact, quite comfy. Just a tiny bit cold and stiff, since in spite of the abundance of pillows and such, he is still, _technically_ , laying on the floor. It’s an upgrade from the Blackwing beds though, mostly because Todd is in the room with him.

Dirk shuffles, clinging onto one of his many pillows and rearranges the blankets so as to not feel so much of the hard floor.

“I can hear you thinking.” Todd murmurs.

Dirk turns to him. Todd had offered him the bed, but Dirk had insisted he take it so much so that he had accepted the offer out of annoyance.

“I’ll try to keep it down.”

He shifts, “No, I-...” he looks over his shoulder at him. His eyes are so blue under the moonlight. “I-...you can- come up here, if you’d like.”

“I’m perfectly fine down here, thank you, Todd.”

Something flashes in Todd’s eyes.

Dirk corrects himself quickly, “-But it is...a tiny bit uncomfortable.”

Todd lifts the sheets before he slides in next to him. He notes the immediate difference in warmth.

Dirk lays on his back, twiddling his thumbs awkwardly as he stares at the ceiling. Todd shifts onto his back with him, one hand on his chest and the other between them, and for a moment they both lay there, basking in the almost-comfortable silence.

“I can’t sleep.” Todd utters, facing the ceiling.

“Is it something to do with the case?”

Todd takes in an unsteady breath, eyes wandering off to the side almost wistfully.

“You can tell me.” Dirk says to him, softly.

His eyes finally meet Dirk’s

“I-...”

Dirk shifts onto his side, resting a hand under his head “You can tell me anything.” Todd mirrors him, brows turned upwards.

“I missed you.”

It was the last the last thing Dirk had expected to hear from him. He takes in a shallow breath then quickly puts on his best poker-face. Todd isn’t a very emotional person, he can tell this is probably hard for him. Dirk is a _good_ friend.

“I...missed you too,” His eyes trail his face, “you were- you and Farah were the only things getting me through...”

“I didn’t think we were gonna get you back.”

Dirk moves his arm towards him slightly, “I didn’t think I were going to get you back either.”

He hesitates slightly, fingers twitching, before cupping Todd’s face gently.

Todd just lays there, perfectly still like he’s afraid of moving. He looks...longing, yearning almost, like he wants to say so much but can’t for some reason. His adam’s apple bobs slightly, his eyes trailing over Dirk’s arm like he doesn’t quite know if his hand cupping his face is a good thing.

“Todd...”

His eyes snap back to him, suddenly more blue than he’s ever seen them.

“I was so scared.” He voices finally, “You’re the most important thing to me right now. You changed my life and then you were just...gone.”

“I know the feeling.”

“Dirk, I-...”

He keeps trying to say something. His face changes and suddenly his eyes aren’t on Dirk’s, he makes the move to turn onto his other side before he’s stopped with a hand on his shoulder. Todd stops obligingly.

“I...I feel like you’re trying to say something, but you...” Dirk frowns at his own lack of words, but finds he doesn’t need them when Todd swoops in then and kisses him.

 _Oh._ _That’s_ what he was trying to say then.

It feels like all he’s ever wanted. It’s firm, reassuring, but so careful and wary, like Todd doesn’t know if he’s walking on thick or thin ice.

Before he knows it, it’s over and Todd’s eyes are wide. His shoulders rise and fall unsteadily.

“I’m...sorry.”

He turns away from him, facing the wall. This time he swears he hears Todd thinking.


End file.
